Mission Terra
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: What happens when two future titans go to the past when their parent’s were still teens? Why does one resemble BB and the other resembles Rae? And what does their mission have to do with Terra? Will their appearance in the past affect the future? RAExBB
1. Chapter 1

**Mission Terra**

**WARNING: Terra bashing!**

**Summary: What happens when two future titans go to the past when their parent's were still teens? Why does one resemble BB and the other resembles Rae? And what does their mission have to do with Terra? Will their appearance in the past affect the future? RAExBB**

**Chapter 1**

A violet haired girl pulled on her purple and black sneakers. She wore black pants and the same belt as Raven hung loosely around her waist. Her long hair reached the middle of her back and covered her slightly pointy ears. Her sleeveless purple top left her raven tattoo on her left arm in plain view if her hair didn't hide it like it sometimes did. Her grey colored skinned fingers rubbed her emerald colored eyes before she grabbed her purple cape and placed it around her shoulders. She pulled her hood up to hide her identity.

"Shadow," a green skinned boy called from her door that was open. "It's time." Her twin brother had green messy hair that covered his natural purple eyes and hid his normal shaped ears. He wore black cargo pants and a dark blue shirt.

Shadow nodded, "I'll be there in a sec, Crow." She placed a black bandanna around her head so that if her hair moved, the pointy part of her ears couldn't be seen.

**Short but it just serves as the introduction. (grins) REVIEW!**

**Shadow: How come this was so short?**

**Crow: Well at least you had a bigger part!**

**Shadow: (rolls eyes) Whatever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to:**

**titangirl797

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing:

**titangirl797**

**ShadowDog34**

**OceanLeviathan**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

That morning when Raven woke up she knew something was going to happen that day. The only thing was she had no idea what it was. Deciding it was probably just better to leave it alone she went to the main room for some herbal tea and meditate before Beast Boy and Cyborg were up to argue over breakfast.

A couple hours later Cy came in to start and fix breakfast (bacon, sausage and eggs)

Not less than five minutes later BB walked in yelling, "Dude! I could smell that all the way to my room!"

"Man, I honestly didn't think you could smell anything past your room," Cyborg shot back.

Starfire and Robin walked in just as Shadow and Crow appeared in the middle of the main room, gaining the undivided attention of the titans.

They all froze as they started at the two.

Shadow glanced at her brother and held out her hand, "You owe me twenty dollars."

"Ugh," Crow frowned as he pulled the cash out of his pants and handed it over. "You cheated, didn't you?" His voice sounded serious.

Shadow hid the money in her cloak, "I never cheat," she said in an emotionless voice that could compete with Raven's.

Crow huffed, looked away and muttered, "Do to."

Her ears twitched, "I do not cheat." She glared at him from under her hood.

"Do!"

"Not!"

They growled angrily at each other, their faces close together.

"Enough!" Raven shouted at them and sighed.

They both looked at her as strangely.

Shadow ran over to her and gave her a hug, tears running down her cheeks as random things exploded and she started to calm down.

Rae went stiff. Why the hell was this girl hugging her? She looked over at the boy to see him wipe away a tear and smile at her. The dark titan frowned. Raven tapped the girl on her shoulder, "Uh, can you get off?"

Shadow let go, "Sorry!" She rushed back to her brother's side. "I was just so happy to see you."

Crow nudged her in the side, reminding her that their mother wasn't the only one in the room.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

Crow cracked his knuckle, "We're the future titans."

"Dude, you look just like me!" BB spoke.

"Yeah, if you were serious and mature," Cyborg laughed.

Beast Boy pouted.

"What are your names?" Starfire asked as she walked down the stairs with Robin, toward their visitors.

"I'm Crow," Crow spoke.

"Shadow," she said simply.

"Oh this is most glorious friends Shadow and Crow," Star gave them both a big bone crushing hug.

Crow burped and his face went red.

Starfire giggled as she put them down.

Shadow merely put her hand out again as Crow grumbled and put five dollars in her hand. "I told you not to drink soy milk before we left."

He frowned, "I didn't."

She shrugged.

"Hey, Crow, why are you always giving her money?" Cy asked curiously.

"Because we made a bunch of bets before coming here and he keeps losing," Shadow explained. "First I bet him you would all be shocked into silence. Then the second was that Star would get him to burp with a hug."

Crow folded his arms and was slouched over, glaring at her and muttering something about her cheating.

"Yeah, he's defiantly related to you," the tin man nudged the changeling.

The green titan frowned, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He whined.

Suddenly Crow's communicator rung and he opened it to see a girl with orange skin, red hair, and blue eyes.

"Crow, did you make it are you alright have you seen my parents how are they when will you be back," she said really fast.

"Phoenix!" a boy's voice was heard as he pushed her away and he stared at Crow. He had dark brown skin and black hair and brown eyes, "Man, I left her with Luna for two seconds and the next thing I know is that they're candy wrappers all over the place and Phoe's on a sugar high!"

Crow shook his head, "I'll call you back ok Shocker?"

"Alright man but if Luna keeps this up, I can't promise that I won't lock her up and throw away the key." Shocker spoke.

Shadow looked over her brother's shoulder, "You do know that she's just doing that because you keep letting Phoenix bother her, right?" She raised a brow.

The titans were all around the two now and looking at the screen but Shocker didn't see them.

Suddenly a crash was heard and Shocker looked away with a pained look on his face, "Luna, put the game station down!" He turned back to them, "Sorry guys, I gotta go before she destroys my life." The screen went black.

Robin stared at them, "So why are you here anyway?"

For a split second their faces went blank but then Crow laughed, "To visit you guys of course!"

Shadow rolled her eyes.

Raven had felt extreme anger and pain when Robin had asked them why they were there and still felt it from Shadow before it melted away.

Shadow glanced at Raven from under her hood and gave her a small smile that only she saw.

"Wait, so who are your parents?" Cyborg asked.

"Well as you can see Beast Boy's my dad and as for my mother, you have to figure that one out by yourself. Oh and Raven's Shadow's mother." He shrugged. "So who wants to play game station!?"

"You're on," BB shouted as they ran to the couch, everyone except Rae and Shadow behind them.

Raven stared at her daughter for a second before she sighed and decided to go to her room to meditate.

Shadow sighed. _How am I gonna get Mom to like me?_ She thought as she teleported to her mother's room and waited.

Rae shook her head, "Impossible." She opened her door to see Shadow sitting on the edge of her bed, in deep thought. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of it and realized what was going on. "Oops, sorry. I was just thinking." She stood up, "I'll just leave."

"It's alright." The dark titan walked over to her. "Why were you crying earlier?"

"Hm," Shadow looked at her face. She had a sad expression.

Raven felt pain coming from her and sadness.

"Well, let's just say I haven't been able to talk or see you in years…To be precise, since I was six." She turned away and looked at nothing in particular.

"Why?"

Shadow sighed, "Don't worry about it." She gave her a small smile, "It wasn't your choice if that's what you were wondering."

Rae gave her daughter half a smile and decided to change the subject since it obviously bothered her. "So who's your father?"

She smirked, "I can't tell you everything."

**Okay, who reading this doesn't know who Shadow's father is? Anyway, I need three reviews to continue!**

**Crow: Originally I was supposed to say "Did we come at a bad time?" and "We can come back later…". Shadow thought I'd forget my lines and said if I did she would want me to hand her some money to make the scene flow and she'd take it from there. That's why there was so much betting.**

**Shadow: HA-AH! I got some extra cash from my first scene in this chapter! (something explodes) Oops…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to:**

******Darkness is Bright**

* * *

Thanks for reviewing:

**OceanLeviathan**

**The Flying Frog**

**titangirl797**

**LOGEN**

**Darkness is Bright**

**El Queso de Malicioso**

**nos482**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Shadow and Crow met in the main room at midnight.

"Did you find out where she is?" Shadow asked.

Crow nodded, "She's still in stone so it should be easy."

"Tonight everything will be fixed." Shadow spoke, her voice was full of anger and spite.

"Let's go," he grabbed her hand and Shadow whispered her magic words as they both disappeared.

BB happened to be a fly on the wall and heard the whole thing. When they were gone he transformed into an eagle and flew as fast as he could to get to Terra's cave. He flew into the cave and saw they were already there.

They both stood in front of the statue.

Beast Boy could sense their hatred toward her. He frowned. Why did his son hate Terra?

"Terra, every since the day our parents found you, you have caused nothing but pain," Shadow spoke first.

"We wish a traitor like you had never been born," Crow spit on the statue.

"Bitch," Shadow muttered under her breath.

BB could see they were both crying.

The two glanced at each other.

Shadow's eyes glowed with power and Crow changed into a rhinoceros.

"Wait!" The changeling shouted, "Stop!" He jumped in front of the statue.

"Move Beast Boy," Shadow growled.

Crow kicked dirt behind himself, getting ready to charge.

"Why are you doing this!" He shouted.

She didn't answer as she threw him aside and put a force field around him. "Go," she told Crow as he charged the statue.

Beast Boy watched helplessly as it shattered and rocks flew everywhere. He fell to his knees, "Terra…"

Shadow dropped the shield, thinking it was over and Crow changed back.

Suddenly the part's of Terra's statue started to glow yellow and put themselves back together again to become the same statue.

"Damnit!" Shadow shouted.

BB glared at Shadow, "You, tried to KILL HER!" He charged her.

Crow's eyes widened, "SHADOW!"

Raven sat up in bed hearing Shadow's voice call for help. She looked to her side and saw she was gone. _Where are you?_

_Terra's… Cave._ Shadow's weak reply came.

When she got there Shadow was on the ground, unconscious and bruised as Crow and BB were fighting. She ran over to her daughter and healed her but she was still unconscious. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she separated the two boys.

They both changed into their human forms and looked at her.

"What happened!" She said, frowning.

"They tried to kill Terra!" The green titan shouted.

Raven glanced to Crow. Now this is interesting. Beast Boy's son tried to kill Terra. Well that made it obvious that Terra wouldn't be the mother.

"She has to die," Crow spoke with anger.

She sensed the same anger and pain from before. This was why they had traveled to the past. They wanted to destroy Terra.

Shadow groaned and sat up and looked at everyone, "Mom, you didn't put a protection spell on Terra, did you?"

"Yes," she looked at her. "What are you two doing here?"

Shadow stood up and dusted herself, "Might as well tell you so Beast Boy won't beat me up the next time I try to kill Terra." She looked up at them, "In the future, Crow and I grow up without parents because Terra murders them." Her voice held hatred in it.

Raven was speechless.

"You're lying! Terra wouldn't…!"

Crow sighed, "Sorry pops but she kinda did. I mean as soon as she saw you were married and wouldn't take her back she killed you."

"But why me?" Rae asked.

"Because she blamed you for everything," Shadow explained and added silently, "she was a bitch anyway."

BB frowned, "But why would she blame Rae?"

Shadow didn't even hear the question as she was muttering to herself, her arms crossed over her chest. Suddenly she spoke loudly, "She's lucky I wasn't old enough to fight her." She continued mumbling.

"Uh, Shay?" Crow called.

"Damnit, I told you not to call me that!" Shadow yelled at him but she then noticed her mother had raised an amused brow at her. "Oh, um, what was the question?"

"Oi," Crow hit his forehead with his hand and shook his head. "Reason for Raven's blame…"

"Oh, right um," She thought about it. "Hm, don't know. It could be because it was mom's fault BB got married in the first place."

"No, you think?" Crow raised a brow, sarcastically.

Shadow frowned, "Oh, like you don't have your moments either!"

He rolled his eyes.

Both titans stared at them.

Out of the blue, Shadow's communicator rung and she opened it to see Luna.

She had cold blue eyes, raven colored hair, and normal colored skin. "I think I'm the only sane one here. Are you guys coming back anytime soon?"

"What are they doing now?" Shadow moaned.

"Phoenix found the stash of candy Crow was hiding in the closet and Shocker keeps staring into space and saying something about bananas?" Luna said seriously.

"Wow," Shadow stated. "Deepest sympathy but we're not coming back soon." She stated seriously. Then she whispered, "Don't let Phoenix go anywhere near my pixie dust."

Luna raised a brow but nodded and the screen went black.

Shadow sighed, "Crow, Phoenix found your stash of candy."

"NOOOOO!" Crow cried as he fell down to his knees. "Why couldn't she just find the beer instead!" He shouted to the heavens.

"Beer?" Shadow raised a brow along with her mother as BB was just shocked.

"Dude, how the heck did you get it?"

Crow laughed nervously, sweat dropping, "Uh, oops?"

Shay smirked, _Oh you would so get it if mom knew you were her son._ She sent him telepathically.

He laughed, "I'm glad she doesn't."

She shook her head, "Idiot."

Rae and Beast Boy were confused.

**Crow: Just so you all know, I never really drink beer. That just came with the job.**

**Raven: If he really did drink I'd kill him.**

**Shadow: Well, I really don't dislike Terra but the fact she gets jealous easily does bother me.**

**Terra: I DO NOT! (sees some girl flirting w/her BF) LAY OFF BITCH!**

**Beast Boy: Riiiiiight, well I really didn't beat up Shadow. Actually, she just fainted on the set.**

**Shadow: (blushes) I DID NOT FAINT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to:**

******'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe...**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing:

**StarJadeNight**

**OceanLeviathan**

**El Queso de Malicioso**

**World of Nightmares**

**Darkness is Bright**

**warprince2000**

**'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

After the four of them headed back to the tower Raven spoke up, "We'll talk about this later." She looked at the clock and then back at her daughter and the changeling's son. "But right now you two should get to bed."

"Yes mom," Shadow yawned.

"Yes mo-maim," Crow said at the same time.

His sister shot him a glare at the almost slip up.

He chuckled.

**The Following Morning**

Robin walked into the room and was surprised to see Shadow and Crow meditating together. He had expected to see Shadow there but not Crow.

Crow opened his eyes and grinned back at the Boy Wonder, "What? Didn't think I could meditate? I may be Beast Boy's son but I'm only half of him, which means I don't totally act like him." He stood up and walked half way toward him.

The spiky haired teen laughed lightly, "True but I wonder where you get meditating from?"

"Mother," he grinned.

"Was she close friends with Raven or something?"

"You could say that," his smile turned into a smirk.

SLAP!

"OW!" Crow fell to the floor, rubbing the back of his head and looked up to see his sister staring down at him with a hard face.

Rob's eyes widened. Why did she do that?

"Gee sis, you really pack a punch, but could ya just try not to do it so hard next time?" He laughed, nervously.

"Keep talking and there won't be a next time," she growled.

"Wait; did he just call you sis? As in his sister?" Robin asked.

Shadow kicked her brother playfully, "See what you've done!"

"Well they were gonna beat it out of us anyway after what happened last night. I mean how can _you_ explain it without telling them? There are too many variables." He pointed out.

"You know," Shay started, "sometimes I think you might actually have a brain. Fine, you tell since you've practically spilled the beans already." She folded her arms across her chest.

Crow dusted himself off as he stood up. "Yup, as in sister. BB's my father and Raven's my mother."

His jaw dropped as the door swished open and Raven and Beast Boy walked in.

Raven looked over at Robin, "What's wrong with him?"

Shadow sighed, "Uh mom, there's something we have to tell you."

Crow sweat dropped, laughing nervously, "Well since I already told Robin, we think it's time you know who my mother and her father is."

They stared at them, waiting.

"I believe the easiest way to tell you is that Crow is my brother," Shay spoke seriously.

"Wait, then I married Rae?" His face flushed as he glanced at her and saw her face was red as she pulled her hood up. BB turned back to his kids, "So that's why Terra killed Raven?"

This information about Terra snapped Robin out of his daze, "Terra's going to kill Raven?"

"Sadly it couldn't just be the other way around," Shadow mused.

"Dad tried to protect Mom and was accidentally killed by Terra. Then she got angry and they both ended up killing each other." Crow sighed.

Raven had finally forced down the blush and spoke, "So you came back in time to kill her before she could kill us." It was more of a statement than a question.

"When does this all happen?" Beast Boy asked.

Crow looked at his sister who was frowning.

"Exactly six years after we were born."

Suddenly Raven remembered yesterday.

"_Well, let's just say I haven't been able to talk or see you in years…To be precise, since I was six." She turned away and looked at nothing in particular._

Not only had her children not been able to see her but they had witnessed their terrible deaths. Before she knew what she was doing, she was hugging her daughter and son close to her as silent tears started to form.

The changeling had been shocked but understood.

Robin decided to leave the family alone so he left the room.

Shadow was surprised. Her mother hadn't hugged her since she was almost six years old. She looked up and saw the tears in her eyes, but then felt that she too was crying. "Mom," she whispered and hugged her back tightly as if it would be the last hug she would get from her.

Crow had sad eyes as tears weld up and hugged his mother back.

"_But I thought men didn't cry." Crow had asked his dad._

_His father smiled at him, "It takes a man to cry because it would take far more courage to show it." He chuckled, "But for now you don't have to worry about that kido. Kids can cry without being judged."_

He let his tears fall shamelessly; _I have the courage dad because I'm a man._

The changeling saw them and went over to join the group and wrapped his arms around all three of them, smiling as he joined their hug.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" A voice was heard.

Everyone turned and was shocked.

"Terra?"

**Shadow: Yeah, we had to end the scene here because Terra was having a bad hair that day.**

**BB: (laughs) Dude, her hair looked like she was just in a tornado or somethin'.**

**Crow: (pouts) I can't believe I had to cry in this.**

**Rae: (rolls eyes) Oh, quit being such a baby and take your own advice. Be a man.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dedicated to:**

******FlinxStalker**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing:

**titangirl797**

**FlinxStalker**

**OceanLeviathan**

**'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe...**

**Lunargurl101**

**sailormarsfire93**

**beautifulpurpleflame**

**World of Nightmares**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey BB," the blond smiled as she walked down the stairs toward them.

Shadow growled angrily, stepping forward. Her hands and eyes glowed with power, "**YOU BITCH!**" She pounced on the traitor and started punching her in the face.

"Shadow!" Beast Boy finally snapped out of it as he ran over to the two who were rolling on the floor.

Crow sighed, shaking his head.

"You aren't going to help kill her?" Rae looked at him, slightly confused.

He glanced at his mother, "If there's one thing I've learned, it's to stay out of cat fights."

She smirked at him and then looked over at her daughter and Terra. Raven sighed, "Alright, that's enough." The dark titan started walking over to them as the changeling was trying to pry their daughter off Terra. She put her hands on her hips, "**SHADOW!**" It wasn't an angry shout; just a stop it or else shout.

Beast Boy stood at the side and figured if anyone could end this, it was Rae.

Shadow stopped but Terra then took the chance to punch her back, which meant Shadow would have to defend herself without hurting the blond too bad.

Suddenly Terra realized her arms were surrounded by a black aura and she couldn't move them.

"Off," Raven said plainly and Shadow stood up after shooting Terra a death glare.

Then she went to her mother's side and gave her a confused expression. Why would she save her murder?

"Terra, I'll let you go if you promise not to hurt Shadow."

Crow bit back a muffled laugh, "Yeah but we can't promise Shay will do the same." He muttered but shut up after his mother raised a brow at him.

His sister glared at him as if to say 'you really wanna push me?'

"Oh, I'll deal with you and your secret stash of _beer_ later. Yeah, I didn't forget about that," she smirked at his expression.

Terra was angry though. Why the hell was she attacked for? And by someone she hadn't even met yet? She watched as the gothic girl looked over at the girl who had attacked her.

"Shadow?"

She looked at Raven, "But she…"

"If that happens then by all means go right ahead because we'll probably need all the help we can get. Besides, you always said you wished you were old enough to fight her."

Shadow sighed and nodded, "Alright but if she starts something I'm not stopping for no one."

"COULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Terra yelled, still being held down.

Raven sighed, "Terra, just calm down and I'll let you go."

The blond nodded eagerly wanting to be let up.

Rae released her and Terra stood up.

She started walked toward Beast Boy when she heard the dark boy speak up.

"If I were you I wouldn't go anywhere near him," Crow warned, glaring at her as if he wanted her dead.

Terra was plain pissed off. Who was HE to tell HER what she could and COULDN'T do? She walked toward the changeling and gave him a hug.

When Terra hugged the changeling Raven felt as if a fire had been lit inside her. "Get your hands off of him," she growled angrily, fire in her eyes.

The green titan had no idea what to do. Was Terra really going to kill him? He blinked. Why was Raven so mad?

That caused Terra to snap as she glared daggers at Raven, "Back off bitch! Why do you care anyway?"

BB frowned, "Dude, I know you didn't just call Rae a bitch!" He frowned at Terra.

She looked back at him confused, "Beast Boy? I thought you loved me."

"How I even had a crush on someone as cruel as you, I'll never know," he answered seriously. "You tried to kill all of us. You tried to kill me twice already and you'll do it again. You tried to kill Raven!" His voice became louder at the last sentence.

Terra couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked back at the other three people in the room.

Shadow huffed and gave a satisfied glare at her as if she deserved it.

And Raven? Raven seemed to be shocked as well. But then she shook her head and said, "You should leave Terra."

Shay popped her knuckles and smirked, "Yeah, before she gives me permission to kick your scrawny little white ass."

Terra glared at Raven, "**THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FALT RAVEN! BEAST BOY NEVER HATED ME BEFORE AND NOW YOU'VE TURNED EVERYONE AGAINST ME!**"

Raven knew exactly what was happening. Although Terra had broke free at the wrong time, it seemed that her goal was going to remain the same.

"_**DON'T BLAME RAVEN! STOP BEING SO SELFISH! IT ISN'T HER FAULT I DON'T LOVE YOU BUT IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT I NO LONGER LIKE YOU**_!" Beast Boy shouted at her. "_**AND IF ANYONE, YOU'RE THE ONE BEING A BITCH**_!"

_Great_, Raven rolled her eyes. Now Terra's really gonna hate her.

Terra's hands glowed yellow with power as she gave Raven a death glare before she took off.

Beast Boy couldn't believe he had just told Terra off. What had happened? When he heard Terra yelling at Raven something just snapped and he was enraged. He already liked Rae a lot and after he knew they were going to be married in the future, he knew it would turn into love. What he didn't know was how and why would _Raven_ fall for _him_. The green titan glanced over at her. He had butterflies in his stomach as he gave her a smile.

The dark titan sighed and suddenly she felt eyes on her and turned to catch Beast Boy smiling at her. Without even thinking, she returned the smile, shocking both of them.

"Aw," Crow smirked.

His parents both turned away from each other, blushing.

**Rae: I know I shouldn't being telling Terra's business but after she ran out of the room she started making out with Malchior behind the set.**

**BB: (looks at Raven) Really? Man, who would've thought?**

**Shadow: Like that relationship will last long.**

**Crow: Well, at least that's all they were doing back there. **

**(everyone stares at him)**

**Crow: What?**

**Rae: No more R rated movies for you.**

**Crow: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO! (whines)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedicated to:**

******roxmileycyrusrox**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reviewing:

**new identity**

**warprince2000**

**TerraHater**

**StarJadeNight**

**titangirl797**

**OceanLeviathan**

**'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe...**

**XnvrmoreX**

**roxmileycyrusrox**

**Lyla **

**sailormarsfire93**

**FlinxStalker**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

The four of them had explained to Robin and the rest of the titans about Terra and their children before asking what they were going to do.

Starfire was shocked, "I can not believe Terra would do such things! She must be stopped before you are harmed!"

Robin nodded **(rolls eyes "Of course _Robin's _gonna agree with _Star_")**, "Starfire is right, we can't let Terra kill Beast Boy and Raven." He said seriously.

Cyborg couldn't believe Rae and BB were gonna have kids together but die before they had the chance to raise them. He had laughed when they had told the part where Shadow just started beating the crap out of Terra and gave a sly smile to Crow for saying he knew better than to enter a cat fight.

Of course the Boy Wonder had to explain to Star what a cat fight was but it didn't take long.

"I say we go hunt her down," Shadow gave her opinion.

"But we're Titans. We can't kill anyone, can we?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, if we killed anyone we would be put in jail unless it was self defense," Cy explained.

Raven sighed, "Well then we'll just wait for her to come to us. If she really wants to kill me, then we'll have no choice."

BB was impressed. He knew she never liked Terra but it didn't stop her from giving her a fair chance to turn back. Raven was going to give Terra a choice to be good or evil.

The dark titan felt someone staring at her and out of the corner of her eye; she noticed it was Beast Boy. She felt her face start to heat up as she pulled her hood up to hide her blush. She really did feel something for him but she hadn't admitted to herself that it was something more than friendship. _We're just friends._ She told herself.

_Uh huh, Rude commented. And those two kids over there tell you it's not going to be anything more or that you already care for him as more than a friend?_

She frowned, _What are you talking about? We have no proof that they are siblings. They could just be saying that for some reason unknown to us. Besides, Beast Boy could never like me that way._

_Rude rolled her eyes. Really?_

_Come on, Ravie! Happy giggled, Just look at him. He's cute, handsome, funny…_

_More intelligent than he acts, Knowledge added._

_He can open up a can of whoop ass if need, Brave grinned._

_He's nice and kind to us and always forgives us. Timid spoke shyly._

_He looks hot when he's angry, Hatred said, earning stares._

_He's always there for us, a new emotion spoke up._

_And he has a nice ass, Lazy yawned before falling asleep again._

Raven didn't notice she had been staring at the changeling, her face growing red until she realized someone was calling her.

"Hello," the person in question waved his hand in front of her face, "Earth to Raven." He looked back at the other titans, "Dude, I think she's finally snapped."

Shadow had a blank expression while Crow seemed to be trying to hold in the laughter.

Starfire was curiously staring at him and Robin and Cyborg were crying from trying to keep in their snickers.

BB frowned, "Dude, what's your…" He looked down and his face flushed, "**AW MAN!**"

Rae's face was redder than Robin's outfit when she stared at the green boy. She tried to look away but she just couldn't move her body.

The green, now shirtless and short less, titan ran out of the room, screaming.**(Well he did still have boxers on but thats it)**

The boys broke out laughing.

"I can't believe my own mother did that!" Crow laughed, rolling on the floor.

"Yeah, Rae, just what exactly were you thinking cause I know you wouldn't do that on purpose!" The tin man laughed.

She didn't hear them though. In her mind she could still see the changeling's body and she was hypnotized. Then everything went black as she fainted. Rae groaned as she opened her eyes to see two green worried eyes. A blush spread across her cheeks as she sat up.

"You alright? The others said you just fainted after I left," Beast Boy spoke, his voice worried.

"I'm fine," she answered nervously. Her face was red.

He frowned and checked her temperature, "Hm, you might have a temperature." BB removed his hand from her forehead and felt his for comparison and checked hers again.

Raven's face became even redder at his touch. "I-I'm f-fine," she stuttered.

The changeling looked at her curiously. Since when did Raven stutter? "Are you sure?"

Her stomach flipped, "I'll just go lay down for a little while." She stood up and left him in the infirmary alone.

**A short but sweet chapter.**

**BB: Hey Rae, what were you thinking anyway?**

**Rae: (blushes) Uh……..**

**Crow: (cracks up laughing) THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!**

**Shadow: This chapter, the author let us have some fun so none of this was planned or acted all that much. So the whole nearly naked BB was not planned. We had to act like our characters but we got to make up our own lines.**

**Haven (author): Well I have writers block now so I need some ideas about what should happen next.**

**Rob: How about you skip and write some about the future?**

**Cy: Or write a chapter titled _RAExBB & ROBxSTAR's Most Embarresing Moments!_**

**Rae: (glares at Cy) Or maybe you can write that Cyborg gets thrown into another demention and tortured until he dies.**

**Haven: Uh ...(sweat dropps) I think thats going a little too far Raven. Why don't we just let the readers decided. Maybe they'll come up with an idea we can all agree on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dedicated to:**

******OK ALL THE GOOD NAME TAKEN**: Nice pen name, hehe 

* * *

Thanks for reviewing:

**'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe...**

**Moonlit Shadow76**

**TerraHater **

**Lyla**

**titangirl797 **

**CSFlinxStalker**

**Agent of the Divine One**

**FireDitto**

**OceanLeviathan**

**Darkness is Bright**

**XnvrmoreX**

**Lunargurl101**

**StarJadeNight**

**Blueyedgirl**

**roxmileycyrusrox**

**World of Nightmares**

**warprince2000**

**OK ALL THE GOOD NAME TAKEN**

**

* * *

**

**This chapter is going to be about the future titans. It's going to be the before and after effect to show how Shay and Crow have changed the future so far. **

**

* * *

Chapter 7 **

**Before**

Crow snored slightly as he slept on his stomach, his arm hanging over the bed.

On his nightstand the clock changed from 5:59 to 6:00am.

A small grey mouse quietly made it's way toward his bed. Once beside it, the mouse's eyes glowed dark with power as well as his mattress before it disappeared and he fell on the hard surface of where his bed was supposed to be.

"OW!" Crow cried out and looked around to see the grey mouse change into his sister, "YOUR EVIL!"

She sighed, "Luna decided to have combat practice moved to seven and said if you didn't show up she'd assign you the duty of cleaning the fridge."

He shivered, "Whys she always so hard on me?"

Shadow shrugged, "Maybe because you're the laziest person on the team…" She left before her brother could say anything.

The changeling growled and muttered, "I am so not the laziest person on the team." He quickly got dressed and walked into the main room.

Shocker was teaching Phoenix how to play video games while Shadow continued reading her book of spells while sipping her tea and Luna read the newspaper.

The green titan walked over to the kitchen and poured himself some tea that his sis had left for him. He then proceeded to take out some tofu and eat breakfast. He scowled at Luna.

She glanced over at him and rose a brow. When she looked down at his food, a slight blush found it's way onto her cheeks as her face went blank and she looked away.

Crow was confused but then looked at his food and blushed, "WHAAA!" He stood up.

Phoe glanced over at him from the couch, worried, "Something wrong friend Crow?"

Shadow paused the game and glance at him. She followed his gaze before glancing over at Luna who still had some blush on her cheeks. Shay put two and two together.

"Dude, why's your tofu in the shape of a heart?" Shocker asked. He caught his friend's slight glance at their leader and smirked, "Oh, I see. Crow and Luna sittin in a tree.."

Luna's eyes glowed blue, as she glared at him, "Shut up Shocker."

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to go meditate on the roof before this gets ugly." She walked out. A small smile came to her lips. _I am so good._

As she walked down the hall she could hear star bolts being fired and Shocker's screams as well as Crow's shouts and Phoe's poor attempt at calming her sister. This was a normal day for them when they weren't fighting crime.

Shay acted just like her mother…..mostly.

_Shadow sat in Knowledge's library reading a book. _

_"Hey Shay! Waz up," Happy giggled. _

_She sighed and put her book down. "Just reading. So how is everything around here?" _

_Happy grinned, "Knowledge found a way to time travel." _

_Shadow was a little shocked, "Seriously?" _

**After **

Crow snored slightly as he slept on his stomach, his arm hanging over the bed.

On his nightstand the clock changed from 5:59 to 6:00am.

A small grey mouse quietly made it's way toward his bed. Once beside it, the mouse's eyes glowed dark with power as well as his mattress before it disappeared and he fell on the hard surface of where his bed was supposed to be.

"OW!" Crow cried out and looked around to see the grey mouse change into his sister, "YOUR EVIL!"

She sighed, "Luna decided to have combat practice moved to seven and said if you didn't show up she'd assign you the duty of cleaning the fridge. Besides, you wouldn't want me to send Luna to wake you up instead of me." His sister smirked.

He cringed at the thought, "Whys she always so hard on me? Does she hate me or something?"

Shadow shrugged. "As much as our mom hated our dad," she muttered under her breath, causing him to blush, and left before her brother could say anything. "She doesn't hate you. Your just so lazy that she has to be." Her voice said through the door.

The changeling growled and muttered, "I am so not the laziest person on the team." He quickly got dressed and walked into the main room.

Shocker and Shadow were playing video games while Phoenix watched and Luna read the newspaper.

The green titan walked over to the kitchen and poured himself some tea that his sis had left for him. He then proceeded to take out some tofu and eat breakfast. He glanced at Luna.

She glanced over at him and rose a brow. When she looked down at his food, a slight blush found it's way onto her cheeks as her face went blank and she looked away.

Crow was confused but then looked at his food and blushed, "WHAAA!" He stood up.

Phoe glanced over at him from the couch, worried, "Something wrong friend Crow?"

Shadow paused the game and glance at him. She followed his gaze before glancing over at Luna who still had some blush on her cheeks. Shay put two and two together.

"Dude, why's your tofu in the shape of a heart?" Shocker asked. He caught his friend's slight glance at their leader and smirked, "Oh, I see. Crow and Luna sittin in a tree.."

Luna's eyes glowed blue, as she glared at him, "Shut up Shocker."

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to go meditate on the roof before this gets ugly." She walked out.

As she walked down the hall she could hear star bolts being fired and Shocker's screams as well as Crow's shouts and Phoe's poor attempt at calming her sister. This was a normal day for them when they weren't fighting crime.

Shay acted just like her mother…..mostly.

_Shadow sat in Knowledge's library reading a book……a comic book. _

_"Hey Shay! Waz up," Happy giggled. _

_She sighed and put her comic down. "Just reading. So how is everything around here?" _

_Happy grinned, "Knowledge found a way to time travel." _

_Shadow stared at her, "Really? Cool." _

**I didn't do any big changes cause I don't wanna give away what's going to happen. This chapter was more of a so you could learn about the future titans and I could ask for more ideas cause apparently I have writers block now. **

**Shadow: Oh come on! They gave you ideas!**

**Me: (narrows eyes) I lost my insperation. **

**Crow: Whatever, (mutters) I just can't believe Shay embarressed me like that. **

**Shadow: What do you care? It was just an act...AND IT'S SHADOW!**

**Crow: (blushes) I KNEW THAT!**

**Shadow: (raises brow and smirks) So you really do like Luna then?**

**Crow: (glares) I DO NOT! (blushes)**

**Me: Oh just wait Shay..your time when come...(whispers to self and chuckles evilly)**

**Shadow and Crow: (stare at me, a little freaked out) Oooookay...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Terra flew away from titan's tower on a rock. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she went down into the park. She didn't really hate Raven; she was just really jealous and hurt. It was true that when she had first become a titan, she had stolen everything Raven had ever wanted. She knew this because Raven had not only told her but she had realized this when the titans starting forgetting the dark girl was there. Terra had stolen her friends, her life, and most importantly, had stolen the changeling's heart. Everything had changed in her absence….or had it? Had Beast Boy really loved her in the first place or did he simply pity her? Her head bowed in defeat. It wouldn't be the first time someone had someone had pitied her. Slade, for example had acted like he pitied her and had took advantage of her lack of control and that's what made him seem like a savior to her for a little while. She sighed, remembering BB had told her it was never too late. Even if he had loved her, Raven was her total opposite. How could she beat everything she wasn't and could never be? "She's perfect for him." She spoke out loud. Raven was smart, beautiful, witty, loyal, and so much more.

"Raven is not as perfect as you think," a figure walked toward her. "Even she has a past she's not proud of."

Terra gasped.

"Hello Terra," Slade spoke calmly.

"It's…It's not possible," she said, shocked. "You're dead!" She pointed at him. "And what do you mean Raven has a past she's not proud of?!"

"Dear child, I sent you back to the titans to collect information but you never found out hardly anything about Raven. For example, did you know that she is half _demon_? Funny, how the titans would accept a demon before you. After all, she did bring the apocalypse during your little nap. It turned out that her father is the incarnation of evil itself. Doesn't that surprise you?" He glanced at Terra to see her reaction.

She was terrified. A _demon_? Raven was a demon? And she brought about the end of the world? Wait, if that was true then, "If the end of the world already happened, why are we still here?"

"The famous titans saved the universe and Raven was welcomed back to the team," he explained. "Not something you would expect, is it?"

Terra frowned. None of what Slade was telling her sounded right. But she did know one thing. All demons are evil and must be destroyed. And if the titans weren't going to do anything about it, then she would.

* * *

**Sorry it took sooooooo long. **

**Terra: Hey Raven, are you really half demon?**

**Rae: Yes, why?**

**Terra: ...**

**Rae: You don't really believe all demons are evil, do you?**

**Terra: (sweat drops and inches away) Nooo! Not at all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Maybe she won't kill Mother," Crow suggested to his sister. "I mean it's not like she was _that_ angry. She was just sad and depressed."

Shadow frowned, "Humph, I don't see how you and Dad can show so much sympathy for that blond." Her arms folded as she stared at the ceiling through the dark. Her animal vision made it seem as clear as day. "And I know Mom only shows compassion because she knows Dad probably isn't over her yet."

Both of them lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"That's not true and you know it," he frowned. "She's the most kind- hearted person we knew…or know."

Complete silence.

"Ugh," she sat up and stretched. "Well, I'm going to get a midnight snack. You coming?" She turned to him and asked.

Crow turned into a green cat, stretched, and turned back, smiling. "Of course."

Shay rolled her eyes as the two walked out into the pitch black hallway and calmly walked into the main room.

He stopped when he heard someone come from the kitchen.

Both of them turned into flies and waited.

The outline of a figure appeared as it came closer. Then it stopped right in front of them. "Come out you two. I know you're there," came a female voice.

They changed back into their human forms.

Crow slightly chuckled, feeling embarrassed.

"Hey Mom, we didn't know it was you," Shadow spoke first.

Raven came closer, "What are you doing up so late at night? You aren't planning to go fight Terra by yourselves, are you?" She raised a brow and stared at her daughter.

She frowned, "Of course not. Our main purpose is to make sure she doesn't kill you. Without knowing for sure where she is and what she's planning, it would be stupid to go after her." The girl pointed out.

The dark titan gave a very small smile. "Good."

"We just couldn't sleep," the green boy admitted.

"Hm," Raven seemed to be deep in thought of what she could do to help. They were her kids after all. Couldn't she do something? "Go back to your rooms and I'll be back with something that can help." She turned and left for her own room. When she entered Shadow's room and found them both there. "You plan on sleeping in the same bed?"

They shrugged. "On occasion."

"We are siblings so once in a while we sleep in the same room," Shadow admitted.

Crow added, "Not very often though because if Shocker found out, he'd turn it into something embarrassing."

She nodded and stood at the foot of the bed, "Alright, can you two lay down and close your eyes then?"

The two did as they were told and waited.

"Think happy thoughts," Raven told them as her hands began to glow with black energy. She then whispered a spell, making her magic turn blue before she put her hands over both of them, covering them in a magical quilt of dreams.

It wasn't long before they were both sleeping peacefully.

Her hands stopped glowing and she stopped at the door on her way out of the room. "Sweet dreams." Just as she closed the door, a piece of cloth was put over her face, forcing her to breathe in. The half demon's vision became blurry as she quickly blacked out.

**Shadow: This is an insult. We would never be asleep while our mother was kidnapped.**

**Crow: Especially when they're right in front of our room.**

**BB: Do you two really sleep together sometimes?**

**Shay & Crow: (blushes) Hell no!**

**Crow: I wouldn't be caught dead doing that for real!**

**Shadow: The only reason we did in this chapter is because it'd be too much of a hassle to have Mom go to two different rooms and the author was lazy.**

**Author: Well excuse me for making things run more smoothly!**

**BB: Hey, would demons really be knocked out by that stuff that was on the cloth?**

**Shadow, Crow, and the Author: (look at each other and shrug) **


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I very much doubt I'll ever post new fanfiction (aside from maybe the occasional one-shot) though I'll most certainly continue reading. Despite this, I do intend to finish, delete or allow someone else to finish the stories I've started.

**Stories Up for Adoption:**

Beast Boy meets Youtube

Sucked Into the Past

**Trying to Finish:**

Her True Demon

The Immortal

**Undecided:**

Mission Terra

A Not So Normal Life

Raven and Beast Boy's Story

_(I'm taking it off my other account & placing it on here. Because of the length I'm thinking of putting it up for adoption and putting a link of the person continuing it at the end)_

**Trying to Rewrite:**

A Gem, a Key and a Changeling

_(Also off my other account. It's finished but I'd like to rewrite it. However, because of my impatience & its length I don't know if I actually will. Either way I will be posting it)_


End file.
